


light analysis

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock's in bed, lying next to Lestrade.</p><p>Well, that's because he's just had sex with Lestrade."</p>
            </blockquote>





	light analysis

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd written "to overthink" a while back, but I wanted to do one from Sherlock's POV. The thing is, I've been playing this game where you have to replay it over to get all the information, but the same things don't necessarily end up happening in every playthrough, even though the only thing changing is a certain decision that affects the people you decide to move on with, so that's what I wanted to do with this one. Not _quite_ the same thing is going on here as the game, but I liked the idea anyway.

Sherlock's in bed, lying next to Lestrade.

Well, that's because he's just had sex with Lestrade.

And, well, it was certainly something.

It wasn't that Sherlock Holmes had never had sex before, but never like that.

It wasn't that the sex itself was amazing, but...

Well, if Sherlock had ever had sex, and rarely did he ever, he'd only ever had it when he felt the urge and it wouldn't go away with just masturbating or ignoring it, and he could be pleasant enough to someone until he achieved his goal. And he would make sure the person in question would make the sex satisfactory.

But this was different.

Sherlock hadn't sought out Lestrade for sex, and Lestrade hadn't either. In fact, they had been meeting over something concerning withheld evidence.

It just sort of happened, he figures.

He admits to himself that he's not displeased with this outcome, and possibly that while he wasn't actively hoping this would happen eventually, there had been hints of... _feelings_ , though in retrospect, any instances of said feelings are coming to light. If there had not been any, he's absolutely certain he was very capable of rejecting Lestrade, and Lestrade seemed the type to not push things. And he hadn't rejected him or felt like doing so, so following this train of thought any further was pointless.

He flashes back to when the kiss happened. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten in Lestrade's face to intimidate him when Lestrade started to threaten him with less access to crime scenes and cases, because Lestrade, though slightly shorter and at least a good decade, did not back down and stood his ground, and Sherlock, being in the mood that he was, was not going to back away until Lestrade gave in, except then Lestrade grabbed his face and kissed him, and he grabbed Lestrade's face, and then, well, here he was.

Although, thinking about it more, he should have done all that sooner if this was the result.

Wait, when did they move from the living room to the bed room?

Oh, and—

"Ah" Sherlock sighs. There was still semen on his stomach, both of theirs. Probably should wiped that off, but he's not in enough control of his body to move and do anything about it. Maybe in a minute or so.

He thinks back to the sex. Bit of a blur, but he remembers the kissing and he attempts to move to touch his neck (still cant move then) where there may or may not be a love mark forming but he was definitely bit and sucked there. He remembers their foreheads touching together at some point. There'd been no penetration, just a lot of rubbing together. A hand or two may have been involved.

He didn't get _that_ with past partners. And he hadn't minded in the past, but he also didn't see what was being missed until now.

Sherlock looks over at Lestrade. He doesn't know what to expect, honestly because he's processing this and hadn't yet given any thought to what Lestrade felt in all of this. Obviously Lestrade had wanted this in some way, he initiated, and he hadn't tried to stop it at any point.

But maybe he'd have some regrets? Maybe he just used Sherlock for an angry-fuck? Maybe he's asleep? Why were these all negative? Then again, Sherlock knows Lestrade knows Sherlock so well.

But he looks and finds Lestrade looking up at the ceiling (perhaps nervous?), but trying to fight back a smile.

"You must have enjoyed it then," he finds himself saying. Lestrade laughs in response and turns towards him.

"Yeah, plus I know how to shut you up now," Lestrade replies.

Sherlock feels himself pouting, definitely not blushing.

"I'll have you know, I already wasn't speaking right before this happened so you don't actually—" he says before being cut off with a gentle kiss.

"Relax, 's not like I'm gonna tell anyone how, not gonna let them know my secret," he says with a grin.

"Right, well... yes, I'd prefer that you didn't do that," Sherlock says, before realizing that Lestrade probably _wouldn't_ say anything in the first place, and then finally realizing the implication of the comment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> not written but definitely happens: lestrade wipes the semen off and they cuddle, do not fret
> 
> Anyway con crit is welcomed if at all and any mistakes like typo or grammar do not hesitate to point out :,3


End file.
